T'es beau
by temi-flower
Summary: T'es beau quand tes yeux s'illuminent. T'es beau quand tu souris. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, je t'aime parce qu'au moins, tu me vois... HP/DM
1. T'es beau

**Auteures :** Temi-Flower.

**Titre :** T'es beau.

**Résumé :** T'es beau quand tes yeux s'illuminent. T'es beau quand tu souris. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, je t'aime parce qu'au moins, tu me vois...

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Disclaimer :** Le blabla habituel, ni thunes de gagnées, ni la propriété des personnages de Harry Potter qui appartiennent à JKR.

**Notes :** Ceci est notre première fiction à deux. Le premier chapitre est écrit par Flower, le deuxième sera écrit par Temi-Chou... Et le troisième... On verra ?

* * *

_**T'es Beau.**_

T'es beau quand tes yeux s'illuminent. T'es beau quand tu souris.

T'es beau, même quand t'es entouré d'une belette et d'une intello aux grandes dents.

T'es beau, même quand tu me méprises.

T'es beau, surtout quand t'es en colère.

T'es beau, quand tu me vois. T'es beau parce que tu sais que j'suis là.

T'es beau, parce que je ne te suis pas indifférent.

T'es beau, même si tu ne le sais pas.

T'es beau, parce que tu ne le sais pas.

T'es beau, avec tes yeux verts, ton honnêteté à la con et ton amour du risque.

T'es beau, avec ta passion et ton charme. Avec ta droiture et ton âme.

T'es beau, parce que t'es entier.

T'es beau, surtout quand tu ris...

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, à me regarder tout le temps, Malfoy ? Grogna le garçon qui bloquait le passage de la Grande Salle à Draco.

-T'es beau... dit simplement le blond, inconscient de sa déclaration à haut voix, inconscient de l'air incrédule du jeune homme brun en face de lui.

Complètement déconnecté, Draco passa devant le garçon entouré de ses amis pour entrer dans la Grande Salle.

J'aime quand tes yeux brillent de colère.

J'aime quand tes yeux ne s'assombrissent que pour moi.

J'aime savoir que tu ne hais personne autant que moi.

J'aime être sûr que tu ne peux te passer de moi.

J'aime quand tu me cherches.

J'aime quand tes poings se crispent à ma seule visions.

J'aime quand tu ne vois que moi quand je suis près de toi.

J'aime quand tu as besoin de moi pour passer une bonne journée.

J'aime quand je suis le seul à pouvoir te faire perdre la tête.

J'aime être le seul à te faire oublier tout le reste.

J'aime sortir apaisé de rixes, parce que je sais que tu l'es aussi.

Je t'aime quand tu souris dans ma direction sans t'en rendre compte.

Je t'aime quand tu me détestes.

Je t'aime avec ton fichu caractère et ta naïveté innocente.

Je t'aime pour toutes les fois où tu m'as aidé sans savoir.

Je t'aime pour toutes les fois où tu m'as permis d'oublier le destin qu'on m'avait imposé.

Je t'aime pour la grâce divine que tu présentes.

Je t'aime pour le don que tu m'as fait et que je ne t'expliquerai jamais.

Je t'aime pour la liberté que tu m'as accordée sans le faire exprès.

Je t'aime pour la haine que tu me voues.

Je t'aime pour ce que tu es.

Je t'aime, parce que qu'au moins tu me vois.

-T'as vraiment un problème Malfoy, cria une voix dans la Grande Salle alors que Draco allait sortir, c'est quoi ton nouveau délire ?

Le blond se retourna lentement, pour pouvoir voir une dernière fois le garçon dont la voix avait résonné avant de passer les portes.

Devant la salle silencieuse, il continua ses pensées en murmurant :

-Je t'aime parce que tu es Harry Potter, mon meilleur ennemi.

Et il sortit de la pièce, laissant un silence assourdissant derrière lui.

* * *

A SUIVRE...

Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

La suite, ce sera Temi qui l'écrira, ce sera un POV Harry.


	2. Je te déteste

Auteure : Temi

Titre du chapitre : Je te déteste

Disclaimer : les choses habituelles... Pas d'argent gagné, pas de propriété... JKR proprio de tout ça.

Notes : Ce chapitre, bah, c'est Temi qui l'a écrit... C'est plus court, mais bon... C'est pas grave ?

* * *

**_Je te déteste._**

_-Je t'aime parce que tu es Harry Potter, mon meilleur ennemi._

_Et il s'en va, sans réaliser l'orage qu'il a déclenché dans la Grande Salle, sans voir la colère qui étincelle dans les yeux de Harry Potter._

Et moi, je veux lui hurler je le déteste.

Je te déteste pour ce que tu représentes.

Je te déteste, parce que tu es mon contraire.

Je te déteste pour tes mots.

Je te déteste pour ton regard froid.

Je te déteste pour ta peau si pâle qu'elle semble glacée.

Je te déteste pour le son de ta voix que j'entends même quand tu ne fais que murmurer.

Je te déteste parce que tu es ce que j'aurais pu être.

Je te déteste parce que tu es ce que je veux être.

Je te déteste d'avoir eu le choix.

Je te déteste de m'avoir menti tout ce temps.

Je te déteste pour tes actes, ceux que tu pouvais ne pas faire.

Je te déteste d'être vivant, parce que je souris encore.

_Harry se leva d'un bond, dans la rumeur de la Grande Salle, son visage se déformant sous la rage._

_-Je te déteste ! Hurla-t-il, laissant un deuxième silence assourdissant derrière lui._

Tu es laid lorsque tu souris de cette grimace fausse.

Tu es laid quend tu restes avec des Sang-Purs sans réelle raison.

Tu es laid quand tu parades aussi beau qu'un prince de glace.

Tu es laid dans ce rôles que tu joues volontairement.

Tu es laid à cause des filles qui soupirent sur ton passage.

Tu es laid parce que tu les ignores.

Tu es laid parce que tu m'ingores.

Tu es laid parce que je te déteste.

Tu es laid parce que je doute de ta laideur.

Tu es laid parce que mes proches meurent.

Tu es laid parce que je ne veux pas que tu meurs.

Tu es laid parce qu'il le faut.

Tu es laid, malgré tes yeux mercure.

Tu es laid, parce que c'est mon devir de te protéger.

Tu es laid, c'est une apparence, parce que, moi aussi, je t'aime.

_Harry, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, suivit sans s'en rendre compte son ennemi dans le parc._

* * *

Voilà ! Suite au prochain n'épisooooode !


End file.
